Lethal Viper
by xXBrokenThoughtsXx
Summary: Amber Reeds never thought she'd have powers or be apart of the Teen Titans but that was before she became Eris Reeds; altered human with mutant abilities. Her most lethal one; draining someone's life energy and power by touch. How can she be a hero, friend or even a person without being able to touch anyone? This is my OC story, better than it sounds please read. Romance & Action
1. Old Memories

"Hey dad I'm home!" I yelled locking the door. As usual there was no response, he's more than likely in the basement again. Sighing I headed up to my room to do some homework. _I wish mom was here,_I thought. Sitting on my bed I grabbed the picture of my mom sitting on the bedside table. She looked just like an older version of me; we have the same golden blonde hair, although mine is waist length, and the same big jade green eyes. I still have no idea why she left. I can still remember the last thing she said to me before she left.

_I ran down stairs waving a drawing of a puppy I colored in to give to my mommy._

"_Mommy! Mommy! Look what I did, I made it for…" My voice trails off as I see my mom and dad standing in front of the door, she has a suitcase._

"_Victoria, please don't go. I-I promise I'll get better, I'll go get help." My dad pleads, mom shakes her head._

"_Larry, it's too late for that! I've tried and waited for you to get better but you're not the same man I fell in love with." She chides._

"_What about Amber? She needs her mother."_

"_I…" her voice trails off as she finally noticed I was standing there and heard everything. Dad noticed too and looked at me with sorrowful eyes._

"_Honey, come here." She coos kneeling down with opened awaiting arms. I had no idea what was going on but ran to her anyway._

"_Mommy, where are you going? Can I come too?" I ask cheerful and carefree. Her eyes glaze over in tears and she gives me a sad smile._

"_Amber, mommy is going away for a while and you need to stay here with daddy." She calmly says; tears immediately start streaming down my cheeks._

"_NO! I want to go with you!" I wail._

"_See what your doing, Victoria? See how this is going to affect our daughter." My dad scoffs; my mom glares at him but doesn't acknowledge the comment._

"_Sweetie, you can't because you have school and while I'm gone you need to look after your father. Can you do that for me?" she wipes my tears, waiting for my response._

"_B-but what about you?" I ask; lip trembling._

"_Oh don't worry about me, baby, I'll be fine." She reassures putting me down on the floor; still at my eye level, "Now can you stay here and watch out for daddy?" I slowly nod and she kisses my forehead._

"_Good honey." She gets up and turns to my dad again, eyes narrowed and cold._

"_Good-bye Larry. You better take care of my baby girl or so help it'll take more than the army to save you from me." She growls. He paled a little but nodded, once again she kneels down to my height._

"_Bye Amber, I love you. Always remember that and be good, stay safe and…" she leaned a little closer and whispers the last part in my ear, "watch out for your father." With that she left out the door and I scurried to the couch, watching her head lights turn on as she speeds away from the house. Never to come back._

I was six years old when she left and for five years I waited for her to come back. Each day I asked my dad if mom sent a letter, post-card, package, anything. Of course it was always the same answer, 'No.' I still have no idea why she left today and some how I think it's my fault she left. Shaking my head I decided to get started on my homework; got straight A's and can't stop now. Just as I finished dad knocked on my door.

"Hey Amber, I have something to show you come down to the basement." He said through the door. There was something strange in voice but I simply ignored it.

"Okay dad." I put all my homework back in my book bag and skipped down the stairs to the basement. Surprisingly it was dark and very quiet.

"Uh…dad? I'm down here, what's the surprise?" I called. A light cuts on, shining down on a regular wood chair in the middle of the floor.

"Sit down." My dad's voice commanded from somewhere in the darkened room. I was a little suspicious but sat down anyway, in a flash thick steel restraints clamped around my wrists and ankles. I started to struggle and panic. _W-what's going on! Where's dad! I need to get out of here,_I screamed in my head.

"Just relax…it'll all be over soon." My father stepped out from the shadows with a white lab coat, black goggles and red lenses, hands behind his back with a deranged smile.

"Dad what's…what's going on?" I asked frantically. He pulled out a syringe with a pale green liquid, I paled at the sight of it and cringed.

"Oh don't worry, honey, it'll be all over soon." He "reassured". I started to struggle even more as he got closer, the restraints tightened. He stuck the syringe in my neck and injected whatever it was in the needle, immediately I became drowsy and soon. At that moment I realized when mom told me, 'Watch out for your father' she didn't mean it as take care of him but literally watch out for him…it was a warning.


	2. Running Away

I opened my eyes to blood red walls, black border and satin sheets. _Where am I? Who am I?, _those two questions buzzing around in my mind.

"Ah, my dear you are finally awake. There are clothes for you in the bathroom, when you are done come downstairs and I will meet you there." An old male voice filled the room and I jumped at the sudden noise. He wasn't in the room so I had no idea where it came from but surprisingly I recognized the voice and obeyed his orders. I went to a room with a toilet and everything a bathroom should and closed the door, locking it. Looking in the mirror I nearly scared myself.

My skin is a pale pinkish tone, I have jet black waist length hair but what really scared me the most was my eyes. They were the same color as the walls I woke up to, blood red. Shaking my head I took a quick shower and got dressed in the all black outfit that was given to me to wear. It was a simple black tee body suit, combat boots and some iron plating on my shoulders, elbows, and knees. I pulled up my hair in a bun and followed my instincts to wherever "downstairs" was. Once I got to my destination there was a man with shaggy brown hair; graying in some areas, black goggles with red lenses and a white lab coat.

"Who are you and where am I?" I demanded crossing my arms and glaring at the stranger. He smirks and said,

"Sie daran." Suddenly all these images rushed through my mind. A slideshow moving at a fast speed; too fast for me to focus on just one. However I could still comprehend the information given to me then, I knew exactly who I was. _I am Eris Reeds, daughter of brilliant scientist Larry Reeds. I am 16, my birthday is July 13__th__, I love to draw, sing, and do lots of other things but most importantly I have special gifts; and I know how to use all of them. I am also fully trained in hand-to-hand combat; martial arts, tai-kwon-do and kickboxing. I also am very skilled with sais, bow and arrow and have amazing aim. _

"Denken Sie Daran." I said running over and was about to hug my father when he stopped me.

"Have you already forgotten about your most important gift?" he asked. _Oh! How could I have been so foolish, what a big mistake that would've been, _I thought.

"No father, I am sorry for my foolish behavior." I apologized. Of course I almost forgot my most lethal gift of all, I am unable to touch anyone without draining their life energy and all their abilities. As long as I don't hold on for too long it won't do too much damage. By touch I can either kill them or simply cause them to fall unconscious and lose access to their abilities for as long as 5 hours to three days, a week or a month!

"It is alright child, now come we need to test your strengths." I followed him to our training room downstairs. He put in the code and the big steel doors slid open allowing us to enter. I trained for three hours. He accessed my flight, super speed, superhuman strength, agility, durability, and endurance, high intelligence, teleportation, and my enhanced senses. I exceeded in all of them and appear to be fully trained already. Then it was on to my ability to fight with the sais and this special psionic blast gun that father made just for me. I also exceed in those areas as well.

"Wonderful! It seems you are in no need of any further training, which is good because I have somewhere to take you." He lead me outside to the car and blindfolded me, I sat in silence. Finally we made to our destination, which is not where I was expecting to be.

"Welcome to the USAG Mannheim! One of the many army bases in Europe." He announced.

"An USAG Army base? " I asked stunned, I know what it is. It's why we were there that left me puzzled.

"Well it's a secret base the USAG Army uses to create new weapons and I heard they are planning on making a new one."

"W-what are we doing here?" I asked still in shock.

"Well you are going to go in and shut down their whole system, then go down beneath the base where they keep all the weapons parts and steal the one they plan on using to power their new weapon." My eyes widened.

"You want me to sabotage and steal from the USAG ARMY, are you out of your mind!" I exclaimed stepping away from him. His eyes darkened as a scowl spread on his face.

"Eris…gehorchen." With that one word any moral sense or self control I had disappeared, only thing left is to follow orders.

"Ja, sir." Without hesitation I teleported myself inside and maneuvered around the base to where the main controls and everything was. Of course it was heavily guarded so I had to fight my way inside, sadly I had to use my powers as well to knock most of them out. With my vast knowledge it was easy to figure out how to shut down all their systems, including the lights. An alarm started to go off and red lights blinked but I did not panic. While everyone was running around like a headless chicken I teleported to their basement to where they were keeping the secret weapon. Turned out to be cliroxium they were planning to power the weapon with. Once that was done I teleported back to the car where father was waiting for me.

"It is done, sir." I said, he smiled.

"Great job! Now tomorrow I have something even better for you to do."

Each day was the same, he took me to different army weapon bases and I was ordered to do the same thing. Shut down systems, steal secret weapon parts. All the while something inside was telling me this was wrong but I ignored it. Then at the end of the week he said it was time for me to head to the big, army bases themselves, then something in me clicked. _This is wrong…I can't do this anymore. _

"C'mon time to go." He told me heading for the car, this time I didn't follow.

"No." I said, he froze and turned to me with a hard, angry expression.

"What, did you say?"

"I said NO. I'm not doing this anymore, it's wrong and I refuse to do it."

"Why you little—" I cut him off by knocking him down as I ran up to my room. He grabbed my ankle and tried to pull me back down but using my other foot I kicked him in the face.

"Arrgh!" he growled, releasing me. I teleported the rest of the way; swiftly locking the door and grabbing a duffel bag. Quickly I packed a bunch of clothes, personal essentials, weapons and anything else I might need. I took one last look at my old room and unlocked the door. Larry was there waiting.

"Why you ungrateful little pest! I gave you everything! Powers, abilities, LIFE! Now you go and pull this…I guess you are still in need of more discipline young lady." He snarled reaching out to grab me, sensing his next move I caught his hand before it could grab me. I didn't really mean to but it was a reflex. His light beige skin started to pale and his eyes were losing life the more I held on to him. Realizing what I was doing I released him and stepped back. He fell to the ground, unconscious. I stepped over his unmoving body and ran to the front door, not looking back. As soon as I made it outside I hoisted myself into the air and headed West towards America.

What would normally take some days only takes me an hour using my flight and super speed. I decide to head to the nearest place possible; New Jersey. It was already dark over in America but I still had no problem seeing with me enhanced vision. Since everyone is pretty much in bed I didn't have to worry about running into anyone. I landed in a strange place called Steel City, right through the ceiling of a Jewelry store. _Should really pay more attention to where I land, _I thought.

An alarm started to go off as I quickly fled from the building.

"Hey, you! Stop!" I turned and saw a group of teens coming towards me, they did not look happy. Although I could see that they had powers like me. _Maybe they can help!, _I thought. I stopped and started to go meet them when a boy shot an arrow at me that I barely dodged. It hit the side of a building, blowing out a big chunk of it. _Okay maybe meeting them was a bad idea._ I took to the sky and flew as fast as I could away from them. I could faintly hear wings flapping behind me and ducked as another arrow flew over my head and freezes a street light. Looking below I saw the other three teens in the group running after me not too far behind as well. I picked up speed as I whipped between buildings and whizzed around corners. I tried to shake them but it was no use.

I turned around once again but this time there was no one there, I stopped and smiled. _Looks like I finally got rid of them, _I thought. My thoughts were soon proved wrong as something punched me in the gut and sends me flying backwards out of the air and into a car. That would've actually hurt if I didn't have superhuman endurance. As soon as I got up I was surrounded by the group of teens again, the boy with orange-ish hair and masked eyes aiming an arrow at me with glowing red tip. _So much for making a good first impression._


	3. Finding Help

"Wait! Wait! Don't shoot! I have done _nothing_ wrong, this is all a big misunderstanding!" I cried holding out my hands in surrender.

"So let me get this straight….you broke into a jewelry store, run out with a duffel bag but you didn't do anything wrong." The African-American girl in the bee outfit recalled, I nodded.

"Yes! And technically I crashed into the jewelry store...on accident." her dark brown eyes narrowed.

"Funny, I don't believe you."

"It's true! I've come from Germany and my father is an insane scientist who is coming after me. He stole weapon parts from the USAG and is planning something big but as long as he doesn't have me he can't do it. I need to get as far away from him as I can before—"

"Hey, hey! Okay I believe you now. What can we do?"

"Well I need to keep moving west and…" My voice trailed off. _Should I tell them? Will they even be able to help?_

"What? What else?" The boy asked lowering the arrow.

"Well as you know I have powers too but I could use a little more training and I need…somewhere to stay." I said lowering my eyes to the ground.

"Well…"

"¡ Oh no! Ya vivimos con una chica mandona, hormonal y no necesitamos otro!" Two little boys exclaimed speaking for the first time, I understood what they said and was quite saddened by it.

"Oh that's fine, well do you know somewhere else I can go?" they took one look at each other and nodded, no need for words.

"Well there is one place…there's a place called Jump City over in California. When you get there look for the Teen Titans—"

"Who are the Teen Titans?" I asked interrupted, they all gasped.

"You don't know who the Teen Titans are?" The bee girl exclaimed.

"Guys she's a foreigner, remember?" said the guy with black hair and a blue and black scaly unitard.

"Oh yea, Unitard Guy is right. Anyway the Teen Titans are a team like us who fight crime and beat bad guys and stuff." Said the guy with the orange-ish hair.

"Oh."

"Yea, so find them and maybe they might be able to help you."

"Thank you so much. By the way I never got to know your names."

"I'm Bumblebee, this is Speedy, Aqualad and Más y Menos." She introduced everyone.

"Well thanks, again. I should be going now." I said, lifting into the air.

"Wait! We don't know your name either." _My name…they all have cool names and I didn't even think of one. Can't be a hero with no awesome codename. _Then it came to me.

"Viper. Call me Viper." On that last note I took off towards California. Once again took me like only 30 minutes to get there. I had absolutely no idea what time it was but it was still dark over there so I just hoped it wasn't too late and the Teen Titans weren't sleeping. As soon as I see Jump City I land on the side walk this time and head to a deserted alley to change. _Can't be a hero without a costume. _I got dressed in a leather black crop jacket with a dark violet viper on the back and a hood; to keep my hair shielded so it won't get pulled or tangled, dark violet tights, black combat boots, black belt that holsters my custom gun, two sais; made out of soft iron center to prevent breakage and titanium outside, gas bombs, and purple sphere grenades. Last are my purple leather strap-on gloves with an opening over the wrist and small circle holes under the knuckles; one fingerless in case I need to use my powers.

I put my old clothes back in my duffel bag, zipped it up and flew back into the air, scanning the streets for any signs of, well…anybody who could help me. _Probably should have asked what they looked like before I came out here. _Suddenly something caught my eye, five teens fighting another group of teens who were apparently stealing from a bank and they looked like they needed help. Pulling my hood over my head I quickly placed my bag down not too far away and jumped in the fray to help. Some little guy with a mechanical suit was shooting at a little green guy who transformed into a cheetah. _Guess I should help him first. _I swooped down and round kicked him into the nearest building.

All eyes turned to me as I landed on the ground, sais in hand.

"Thought you guys could use some help." I said, directing it to the little green boy and his team.

"You wanna play? Well let's play, H.I.V.E Five eat em' alive!" A guy in a red suit and black shades, came at me first.

"A little girl like you shouldn't be playing with the big kids." He said smirking, then there were five more of him.

"I can take you." I said lunging at him, one of him. It was easy for me to knock out all the other five and then only the original remained. His face paled a bit when he saw I defeated all his clones.

"Still think I don't belong playing with the big kids?" he tried to run but I whipped out my gun and shot him in the back, he fell unconscious.

"Billy!" a guy in a black and yellow suit with an H on his chest cried. He glared at me and came charging. I got into a defense stance and waiting for him to attack but I wasn't expecting him to through his shield. It hit me right in the ribs sending me flying smack into something, well some_one. _I looked down to see I landed on top of the little green guy who had a goofy smile on his face.

"Hi. I'm Beast Boy." He introduced himself, I scurried off of him before any further contact could be made.

"Hey." I mumbled. Looking around I saw all the others had defeated the bad group of teens and they were fleeing the scene.

"Thanks for your help." I turned to see a guy in green tights with black steel-toed boots, a green short-sleeved shirt underneath a red armored vest with a yellow "R" on the left side of his chest, a yellow utility belt and a black cape that has a yellow interior, a black and white mask covering his eyes and jet black hair spiked backwards.

"No problem, may I ask who those guys were."

"They were H.I.V.E Five a group of criminals and enemies of ours." He said.

"And who are you guys?" I asked.

"We are the Teen Titans and I gotta say you did a pretty good job handling Billy Numerous." He said, I smiled. _So they're the Teen Titans. _

"Thanks, it was nothing. Anyway I've been looking for you guys. I have powers like you and could really use some more training…and I kind of need a place to stay."

"No offense but we don't know you. And we can't just let some stranger—"

"Robin, let her stay. We could use her." A girl in a dark blue cloak interrupted him, he sighed.

"If you say so, Raven. What's your name?"

"Viper. Call me Viper."

"That would explain the snake on her back." Said the little green boy with a squeaky, high pitched voice.

"It is getting late should we not be going back to the Tower." A girl with bright ruby red hair, green eyes, and strangely tan skin suggested.

"Starfire's right, let's go team." The girl with red hair lifts him into the air and they flew ahead with the cloaked girl, while the green boy transformed into an eagle and followed soot. The African-American teen with cybernetics simply walked alone on the ground. I would've flown with the others but he shouldn't be walking alone so I decided to walk with him. I ran to get my bag and took my place walking beside him. _He's tall. _

"So where are you from?" he asked making conversation.

"Oh you know…around." I mumbled, he chuckled.

"Your lying." I was about to ask how he knew when he pointed to his arm which showed my rapid heartbeat.

"Ok fine, I'll explain everything once we get…wherever you guys are going."


End file.
